


As I Call You Down

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2012 Videos [4]
Category: The Wire
Genre: 12 steps, Addiction, Drug Use, Embedded Video, Gen, Overdose, Suicide, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I break when you break





	As I Call You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



Song by Fistful of Mercy


End file.
